Mukan no Sakura
by TezuSezu
Summary: Semua mantan anggota reguler SEIGAKU sudah membuka lembaran baru dalam kehidpuan mereka , terkecuali dua orang . Satunya tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan , satunya menghilang entah kemana . Apa yang terjadi pada dua mantan pilar penompang Seigaku itu ? Note : Banyak hetero . Pairing utama rahasia . Banyak OC . Angst . Ada Sho-ai . Flame : No , logical critic : Yes .
1. Chapter 1

**-Someone POV-**

Ini tidak mungkin . Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku . Aku tidaklah menyangkalnya , aku hanya kaget , dan cemas . Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku ? Dan lagi , apa yang harus kulakukan ... ?

* * *

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan bishie-bishienya bukan milik saya . Kalau PoT punya saya , sudah jadi shounen-ai dan TezuRyo , InuiKai , MomoAnn , SanaYuki , AtoJirou jadi pairing ... wkwkwkkkk ...

Pairing : rahasia . Silahkan tebak sendiri . Menurut anda apa ? TezuRyo ? Tezufuji ? InuiKai ? SanaYuki ? MomoAnn ? AtoJirou ? TakaSaku ? TezuOC ? AtoRyo ? Pokoknya ada yang Hetero , ada yang tidak ... jadi para Fujo , tolong jauhkan sepatu anda sekalian dari saya !

Note : Jangan baca kalau tidak suka angst , Shounen-ai , Yaoi / BL , dan elemen-elemen lainnya yang akan anda temukan didalamnya , Saya tidak melarang , hanya saja saya ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah saja ^_^ Cerita ini gak terlalu panjang , sama seperti jumlah kata tiap chapternya . Sedikit info , akan ada OC di fic ini .

* * *

" _Selamat tinggal , namun ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya . Karena aku berdoa semoga kita dapat berjumpa kembali ... di suatu saat nanti ... '_

* * *

-Chapter 1 – Saraba,Echizen Ryoma—

* * *

Disuatu gedung stadium ...

Seorang pemuda bertopi fila putih menatap sekitarnya . Jiwanya tergetar oleh kenangan masa lalu . Tempat ini adalah tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya , sebagai Echizen Ryoma . Dan mulai esok , dia bukanlah Echizen Ryoma lagi . Echizen Ryoma yang merupakan pemain tenis proffesional , pemenang U.S Open dan ebberapa tournament _grandslam_ , serta murid kelas 3-2 SMA Seishun .

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kelas 3 SMA Seishun . Namun , dia enggan hadir di upacara kelulusannya . Bukannya dia tidak ingin menemui orang yang disayanginya untuk (mungkin) keterakhir kalinya , seperti apa yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya .

Hanya saja , ada hal yang mengganjalnya . Mengganjalnya untuk bertemu dengan siapa saja . Terutama orang **itu** .

' _aku ingin bertemu dengannya , tapi pada saat yang sama , aku tidak ingin ... '_

Matanya terpejam sebentar . Merenungi keputusan yang sudah diambilnya dengan pertimbangan yang matang . _Aku pasti bisa_ , camnya didalam hati .

Kakinya pun melangkah keluar , _selamat tinggal ..._

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Ini adalah sejarah .

Pada tanggal 2 januari 2011 , Echizen Ryoma diberitakan menghilang .

Pemberitaan Jepang sedang laparnya melaporkan berita panas tersebut . bagaimana tidak ? Kesuksesannya dikancah pertenisan dunia diusia muda telah membawa nama Jepang ke dunia internasional . Tapi sayang seribu sayang , baru beberapa tahun dia mengabdi , keberadaannya tak terdengar lagi .

Tentunya , kabar buruk itu sampai ketelinga mantan senior kesayangan yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh olehnya .

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? " Pekik Momo sambil menghentakkan meja . Dia sangat frustasi , dan kecewa . Dia adalah sahabat Ryoma . Dialah orang yang harusnya tahu banyak tentang Ryoma dibanding teman-temannya yang lain .

Yang lain justru lebih heboh .

" _KOORAAA !_ APA APAAN BERITA INI ? " pekik Kaido sambil menginjak berita , dengan Ryoma sebagai _headline_nya . Sakuno , yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya , ketakutan dan berlindung dibalik tunangannya , Taka .

Inui , tidak seperti biasanya , berdiri kaku . Dia tak membawa buku catatan hijaunya . Dan ekspresinya _blank_ .

Fuji menahan kepalan tangannya yang semakin menguat .

Taka menahan tangis . Dengan setengah hati , dia menghibur tunangannya yang dikeburuti perasaan cemas , kesedihan kepada Ryoma , sekaligus ketakutan atas kemarahan Kaido .

Oishi pingsan , kecemasan yang sulit diutarakan oleh kata-kata , dengan Eiji yang berusaha membangunkan Oishi-nya .

Ada satu orang yang hilang . Orang yang biasanya ikut nongkrong bersama mereka .

Tezuka .

Dokter muda jenius yang baru saja diterima di Rumah Sakit terkenal di Tokyo , tidak hadir . Tidak hanya dimana kawan-kawannya bertemu , meratapi apa yang telah terjadi pada salah satu anggota mereka , dia juga tidak hadir untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit .

Menurut Inui , Tezuka mengundurkan diri karena dilema jangka panjang yang dialaminya .

Hal itu adalah hal yang sewajarnya , bagi teman-temannya .

Eiji menatap sekitar , menyadari ketidakhadiran tezuka .

" ... Sudah kuduga , Tezuka tidak datang ... " gumamnya pelan .

Taka mengiyakan , lalu berkata , " Tezuka pasti sangat terpukul akan berita ini ...  
"

Inui , yang sejak tadi diam membatu , membuka suara , " Prediksiku , dia sangat kecewa atas perilaku Echizen yang semena-mena dimata tradisonalnya . Dia lahir dalam keluarga yang diikat oleh peraturan yang ketat . Aksi Echizen kali ini sangat bertentangan dengan ajaran yang diterimanya . Padahal dia sudah mempercayakan pilar penompang Jepang kepada Echizen , sekarang justru ... " tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya , dia menghela nafas . Kembali membatu .

Kaido dan Momo pun tenang , untuk sementara . Kaido , disisi lain , bertemu dengan Ryoma seminggu setelah kabar menghilangnya Ryoma tersiar . Dia dipercaya sebagai orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Ryoma .

Oishi , yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya , meneguk air gula yang disediakan oleh Eiji . Nafasnya masih terengah . Dia terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai jantungnya tidak kuat lagi .

Matanya menatap Kaido , dengan keseriusan .

" Kaido , apa ada hal yang aneh ketika kau bertemu dengan Echizen ? ' tanyanya .

Orang yang ditanya , merenung sejenak . Dirinya mencari keganjalan pada pertemuan keduanya .

Sungguh disayangkan , jawaban yang didapat oleh Oishi justru gelengan kepala . Isyarat ' tidak ada ' .

Si mama seigaku menghela nafas . Setelah beberapa menit berlalu , dia pun meniru Inui .

* * *

1 bulan telah berlalu . Kabar mengenai Echizen Ryoma masih belum menemui titik terang . Justru , berita tentang raibnya petenis muda itu sudah tertelan dari permukaan .

Tidak cukup tentang Ryoma , seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan kacamata oval dilarikan ke U.G.D . Dia dikirimkan ke Rumah Sakit dimana dia dulu bekerja dengan kasus mengurung diri . Tanpa makan . Tanpa minum . Selama hampir sebulan lamanya .

Tubuhnya yang atletis , berubah menjadi kurus . Dia hampir menyerupai penderita HIV yang mulai mengering . Wajahnya yang tampan menjadi wajah bapak-bapak berusia 50an .

Yang menemukannya adalah Ibu pemilik kontrakan yang disewanya . Ketika ingin menagih uang bulanan , dia justru syok menemukan tubuh Tezuka yang tergeletak dengan lemasnya diatas kasur .

Barang-barang rumahnya dibiarkan . Untung saja pemilik kontrakan itu baik . Dia menghubungi teman-teman terdekat Tezuka yang ada didaftar buku telepon yang tergeletak di tepi meja . Setelah mendapatkan kabar tidak mengenakkan yang kali ini datang dari tezuka , rombongan mantan petenis seigaku pun berlari dengan cemasnya ke Rumah Sakit . Yang mengejutkan , Atobe , Oshitari , Kabaji , Sanada , Yukimura , dan Sengoku datang menjenguk . Setibanya di Rumah Sakit , Atobe membiayai pengobatan Tezuka selama dirumah sakit . Serta menyediakan dokter terbaik dari luar negeri untuk Tezuka .

Pengobatan dan rehabilitasi pun berlanjut . Dokter suruhan Atobe berkomentar bahwa suatu keajaiban Tezuka masih hidup dan masih dapat bernafas , mengingat sebetapa pengap dan berdebu kamarnya itu . Dan pada bulan ke-7 , Tezuka sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman .

Matanya terbuka dengan pelannya , memamerkan bola mata coklat _hazel_nya . Hanya saja , ada sesuatu yang tersirat didalam matanya yang Atobe saja tidak dapat membacanya .

Sepasang bibir yang sudah mengering itu , terbuka pelan , mengeluarkan suara yang serak .

" ... Dimana aku ... ? " tanyanya .

Dalam sejekap , badai merah menghajarnya dengan pelukan _'pancung-ala-kikumaru' ._

" Yayyyy! Tezuka ! Akhirnya kau bangun juga ! " Tenyata , walaupun sudah 20an , dia masih seperti anak berusia 15 tahun .

Tezuka dengan malasnya menatap sekitar _. Figures_ . Oishi langsung melepaskan Eiji dari Tezuka . Dia takut pelukan kekanak-kanakan Eiji akan membuat Tezuka dikirim ke Kerajaan Surga lebih awal .

" Eiji , lepaskan ! " Seru Oishi .

Eiji pun menurut . Dia melepas pelukannya sambil menggerutu .

" Mou ~ Tezuka-san ! kau membuat kami cemas setengah mati ! " sekarang giliran Momo .

" ... Anda tidak apa-apa , Tezuka-senpai ? ... " ini pertanyaan Kaido . Setelah berkata begitu , dia mendesis pelan .

Taka malu-malu mendekati Tezuka dan menanyainya , " Tezuka , Apa kau sudah tak apa-apa ? '

Tezuka menunduk pelan . Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia sudah lebih baik dari kondisinya sebelum ini .

Tapi , itu tidak berlangsung lama . Raut wajah senang itu hanya berlangsung selama 2 menit . Kesedihan kembali menyelimuti pelupuk hatinya .

" ... Sudah ada kabar ... tentang Echizen ? ... " tanyanya .

Seisi ruangan menjadi hening . Tezuka menghela nafas . Ternyata orang itu belum kembali padanya .

Dia berniat mengurung tanpa makan dan minum . Dia berfikir bahwa jika dia bergerak sedikitpun , Ryoma akan menghilang lagi darinya .

Tapi semuanya sia-sia .

" Begitukah ... "

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti . Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap . Kunjungan tersebut diwarnai oleh kesedihan yang mereka lalui sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu .

Tepatnya , tidak ada yang berani membuka suara .

* * *

Matanya kembali menangkap awan merah dibalik jendela ruang rawat inapnya . Dilema terus berkecamuk dihatinya . Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya ? Padahal , hari itu adalah hari yang akan mengukir lembaran baru dikehidupannya .

Sekelebat sayatan telah mengiris hatinya kembali . Penglihatannya semakin kabur . Lebih baik dia tidak memikirkan orang itu sementara waktu . Tidak sampai luka dihatinya perlahan-lahan memudar dengan sendirinya .

Dengan pelan , dia berusaha untuk bangkit dari kasur Rumah Sakit yang serba putih itu . Badannya belum sepenuhnya pulih , tapi dia sudah tak peduli lagi . Menghilangnya Ryoma mungin dikarenakan cedera atau sesuatu . Dan sudah pasti , pasien cedera dilarikan ke rumah sakit . Dengan alasan itu , dia berusaha untuk berjalan (dia memakai tongkat sebagai alat bantu) dan berharap bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan Ryoma .

Semua pasien di koridor bahkan perawat menatapnya dengan aneh . Tezuka cukup dikenal di Rumah Sakit itu karena prestasi dan presentase keberhasilan kinerjanya . Melihat seorang dokter dirawat adalah hal yang cukup lucu .

Kakinya terhenti didepan meja resepsionis . Dia bertanya , " Maaf , apakah ada pasien yang dirawat disini atas nama Echizen Ryoma ?"

Resepsionis bernama Sakamichi itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya , lalu tersenyum , " Maaf , tezuka-san . Tapi tidak ada pasien yang dirawat dengan nama Echizen Ryoma . Lagipula , bukankah anda masih lemah untuk dapat berjalan jauh ? Jarak kamar anda ke sini khan 3 lantai ? " tanyanya dengan ramah .

Tezuka hanya memberi balasan berupa anggukan dan berbalik .

' _Ternyata memang tidak ada . Mengingat Ryoma , dia pasti tidak ingin dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama denganku '_

Baru saja Tezuka berlalu , seseorang dengan bayi berselimutkan kain berwarna _baby blue_ menghampirinya .

" Maaf , Saya ingin check out atas nama ... "

* * *

*** Bersambung ke Chapter 2 ***

* * *

**Note** : Lupakan saja ed nya .. fokus ke chapter berikutnya yang akan di_publish_ bersamaan dengan chappie pertama ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - A village fellow of Tezuka

**-Someone POV-**

Disuatu kontrakan kecil di kota pinggiran Jepang , seorang bocah tengah kesulitan mengangkut barang-barang dari kamarnya . Hari ini adalah hari dimana keluarganya akan pindah keluar kota . Keputusan Ibunya untuk pindah keluar kota sama sekali tidak dikilahnya . Justru , dia cukup bahagia karena dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru .

Dilingkungannya sekarang , dia sulit menemukan anak seumurannya . Hubungan komunikasi dan interaksinya dengan teman sekelasnya saja kurang baik . Mungkin dikarenakan penampilan fisiknya yang unik . Dikotanya ini , orang berambut menyala-nyala sama sekali tidak normal .

Dari bawah , Ibu memanggil putranya , " Sato ! Apa kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu ? Kalau kau butuh bantuan , beritahu saja aku . "

**Bruuukkk !**

" Ouch ... ~ _Ittai _... " desis sang bocah . Mendengar suara barang berjatuhan , Si Ibu bergegas menghampiri putranya .

Tangannya yang lembut , kontras dengan kulit _tan_-nya , membelai halus tangan putranya yang sedikit luka .

" ... kau harus hati-hati lain kali , Sato " kata Ibu . Sebuah senyuman sebagai wujud kasih sayang kepada putranya terpatri dengan indahnya .

Putranya hanya mengangguk . Sebuah senyuman manis mengembang dari wajahnya .

" Maaf , I- eh ... " kata-katanya terputus saat melihat sebuah foto tergeletak di lantai . Dia memungutnya , memandangnya dengan penuh arti . Foto ini tidak ada dikamarnya , jadi ini milik siapa ?

Mata coklat keemasannya menangkap satu diantara dua sosok didalam foto itu .

" ... Bu , ini Ayah dan Ibu ? " tanyanya polos .

Dalam hitungan detik , senyuman penuh kasih sayang pun berubah menjadi senyum paksaan . Si bocah menyadari sesuatu dari hari itu . Salah satu orang difoto itu adalah Ayahnya . Ayah yang tidak pernah ditemuinya . Dan dia tak ingin melihat wajah Ibu yang sangat disayanginya sedih seperti ini lagi ...

* * *

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan bishie-bishienya bukan milik saya . Kalau PoT punya saya , para Fujo dan Fudan di seluruh dunia akan puas menonton anime ini .

Pairing : Ada hetero , ada tidak . Ada OC , ada karakter anime & manga asli PoT . Pairingnya ada yang sudah anda kenal , dan ada yang belum anda kenal . Silahkan tebak sendiri .

Note : Jangan baca kalau tidak suka angst , Shounen-ai , dan elemen-elemen lainnya yang akan anda temukan didalamnya , Saya tidak melarang , hanya saja saya ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah saja ^_^ Cerita ini gak terlalu panjang , sama seperti jumlah kata tiap chapternya . Tapi kalau saya rajin , cerita ini akan berlanjut hingga 25 chapter ^_^

* * *

" _Akulah yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan seseorang hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil ... dan Aku berharap akulah yang akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan itu kembali padanya , dia yang berharga bagiku ... '_

* * *

-Chapter 2 – A village fellow of Tezuka -

* * *

**-Sato POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di Tokyo .

Kesan pertamanya pada Ibukota Jepang , Panas !

Setelah turun dari shinkansen , kulitnya yang putih pucat ditusuki oleh sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat . Mungkin dia kurang terbiasa dengan Tokyo . Tangannya yang kecil menarik ujung jaketnya lebih lebar . Ibu hanya tersenyum .

" Pertama kali di Tokyo ... memang panas ya ? " kata Ibu .

Bocah berkupluk hitam memandang Ibu . Sepertinya Ibu sudah terbiasa dengan panasnya Tokyo .

Ternyata tidak juga , " Sebenarnya , inilah kesan pertamaku di Tokyo , sepertimu . Tapi itu sudah lama , sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMP "

Matanya terbelak . Lalu berkedip . Fenomena jarang utnuk mendengar Ibu bercerita tentang dirinya .

" Eh ? Ibu juga pernah baru di Tokyo ? " tanya polos .

Ibu hanya tersenyum .

Dia mengangguk . Ternyata dia tidak aneh sendiri .

Tak lama kemudian , sebuah taksi terhenti didepannya . Ibu memasukkan koper dan beberapa kotak kardus kebagasi belakang . bocah yang bernama Sato itu masuk ke taksi .

" Mau kemana , dik ? " tanya supir taksi .

Sato bingung . Ini pertama kalinya dia di Tokyo , bukan ? Dia masih belum familiar dengan kota puanasss ini . Dan lagi , apa-apaan dengan logat itu ?

Ibu pun melakukan usaha penyelamatan , " Maaf , putraku masih baru di Tokyo . Saya ingin ke Aoke Chuu "

Si supir menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu-malu . " Ahahaha ... maaf ya . Kalau saya lihat-lihat , putra anda bermain tenis ? "

Ibu mengangguk , lalu masuk kedalam mobil . Mobil itu menutup secara otomatis melalui tombol depan , jadi Ibunya tinggal berbaring dan menyiapkan uang .

" Ah , saya jadi ingat . Dulu , ada petenis yang masih kelas 1 SMP tapi sudah bergabung di U.S Open . Bahkan menjadi sukses . Siapa tahu kau bisa menjadi dia ya , nak . " kata supir itu .

Anehnya , bukan putranya yang bereaksi duluan , justru Ibunya yang tersenyum .

Sato , nama bocah didalam supir itu , menatap Ibunya . kenapa dengan Ibunya itu ? Apa ada yang lucu ?

" Terima kasih , pak " jawab Sato .

* * *

" Aku pergi dulu " Setelah berkata begitu , Sato bergegas keluar rumah . Meninggalkan Ibu yang masih bergegas untuk bekerja .

" Jangan lupa untuk langsung pulang ! Hubungi aku kalau kau ingin singgah ke suatu tempat ! " pekik Ibu dari dalam rumah .

" Ya ! "

Dengan selembar peta di tangan , Sato berjalan kaki menuju sekolah barunya . Seishun gakuen . Sekolah yang sudah melahirkan beberapa murid yang sukses diberbagai bidang . Memang tidak semewah dan se-intelijen Hyoutei gakuen mauoun RikkaiDai Fuzoku , tapi sudah cukup bagus , menurut Ibunya .

Kesan pertamanya dengan Seishun Gakuen . Menyenangkan .

Auranya sangat menenangkan dan bersahabat . Murid dan guru disana sangat ramah . Saat dia melapor kehadirannya di sekolah itu , dia disambut oleh guru yang baik .

Wali kelasnya masih tampak muda . Mungkin sekitar 20 tahunan . Keduanya memperkenalkan diri , dan dia mempelajari bahwa nama guru muda itu Momoshiro Ann .

" Kebetulan sekali . Aku mengenal seorang Tezuka selain kamu , Tezuka-kun . Dan sepertinya kalian berdua cukup mirip " Kata Momoshiro-sensei .

Sato mengangguk . Ada kemungkinan Tezuka yang itu adalah Ayah atau keluarga Ayahnya . Tapi untuk sementara , dia tidak ingin mencari tahu . Entah kenyataan macam apa yang akan menghajarnya setelah mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Ayahnya . Apakah dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan memiliki keluarga sendiri ?

" Terima kasih , Momoshiro-sensei " jawabnya pelan , sambil menunduk kecil . Ini adalah hari pertamanya , dia harus menjaga perilaku agar tidak dipandang buruk oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya .

Momoshiro-sensei memandunya ke kelas . Selama perjalanan menuju kelas , keduanya bercakap-cakap . Topik yang dibahas kebanyakan hal-hal yang ringan seperti sekolahnya yang dulu , cuaca , dan lainnya . Bahkan , setelah Momoshiro-sensei menangkap sebuah tas tenis yang melingkari bahu kanan Sato , topik dialihkan menuju tenis .

Kesan pertamanya dengan wali kelas . Sangat baik . Bahkan Momoshiro-sensei mengajaknya untuk bermain tenis dengan keluarganya . Kenyataan itu mengangetkan Sato . Ternyata Momoshiro-sensei yang tampak awet muda dan cantik ini sudah memiliki putri berusia sama dengannya !

Pintu pun terbuka . Sekejap , kelas yang semulanya berisik , menjadi sunyi . Murid-murid sudah berada diposisinya masing-masing . Saat mata mereka menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang masuk bersama dengan guru mereka , pembicaraan kembali berlanjut . Hanya saja topiknya berubah menjadi 'Ayo kita tebak siapa cowok ganteng ini! ' ( ini cewe ) .

" Baik semuanya . Harap tenang . Kita tak memiliki waktu cukup karena sensei harus menghadiri rapat sebentar lagi . Kali ini kita memiliki teman baru dari kota di sekitar Okinawa . Tezuka-kun ,silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu " Kata Momoshiro-sensei .

Sato sama sekali tidak gugup . Dia langsung mengambil sebatang kapur dimeja guru dan menulis kanji namanya . Seisi kelas takjub akan betapa artistiknya tulisannya itu . Seakan-akan dia sudah biasa menulis kaligrafi sejak kecil .

Setelah menulis namanya , Sato berbalik , menghadap teman sekelas barunya , " Namaku Tezuka Kunisato . Seperti namaku , aku terlahir di desa yang tidak terlalu terkenal . Ibuku bekerja sebagai pelatih tenis anak-anak dan dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo . Aku sendiri suka bermain tenis , belajar puisi Cina dan sastra klasik Eropa . Mohon bantuannya selama disini , _minna_ "

Mendengar perkenalan yang menarik , serta ketampanan yang menjadi nilai plus , hanya dalah hitungan detik , seisi kelas bisa dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dengan kasus kehilangan pendengaran . Populasi wanita di kelas itu menghujami Sato yang malang itu dengan teriakan :

" **Kawaaaiiiii ! "**

" **Kyaaa ~ ! Coba dech liat tulisan ituuu! Cuantikkk banget ! Hebat ! "**

" **Tezuka-kun~~ "**

" **Kamu pintar banget dech , Tezuka-kun ! "**

" **Kunisato-sama ! "**

Beberapa murid laki-laki hanya dapat menghela nafas . Mengapa mereka masuk ke sekolah yang dipenuhi _fangirl_ ? Dan lagi , mereka bisa-bisa tidak punya pacar untuk kedepannya . Karena '**seseorang** ' .

Impresi Sato terhadap Seigaku menjadi menurun . Bagaimana sekolah ini bisa bertahan jika murid-murid disini tidak sungguh-sungguh belajar dan hanya mengejar laki-laki yang belum tentu menyukainya ? Sungguh , dia tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan Tokyo .

Sebenarnya , Sato berencana untuk masuk ke Keio Shonan Fujisawa yang berada di Endo , Fujisawa . Masih di prefektur Kanagawa ( tempat yang disebut Ibu sebagai keluarga kedua dari nenek ) . Tapi , dikarenakan biaya yang mahal dan tak ingin merepotkan , dia mengurungkan niatnya dan ikut bersama Ibunya di Tokyo . Toh , dia sudah sangat lengket dengan Ibu sejak kecil . Selama ini dia selalu hidup berdua saja dengan Ibunya .

Dan itu adalah salahnya .

Tapi , kini bukan saatnya untuk meratapi kesalahan . Ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua . Yang diperlukan sekarang hanya membanggakan Ibunya , yang sudah berjuang bertahun-tahun deminya .

Setelah Momoshiro-sensei mempersilahkan Sato duduk , matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Momoshiro-sensei . Hanya saja , warna mata dan rambutnya berbeda dengan Momoshiro-sensei . Mungkin keponakannya ? Atau mungkin ...

" Semoga anda kerasan di Tokyo , Tezuka-san " Kata gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu .

Sekejap , Sato merasakan ada getaran aneh didalam dirinya . Apa dia sakit ?

" Terima kasih ... errr ... "

" Momoshiro Tsubaki . Panggil saja Tsubaki "

Ah , sudah kuduga , pikir Sato .

Gadis cantik yang menjadi teman bangku sebelahnya itu adalah putri Momoshiro-sensei .

Momoshiro-sensei sendiri sudah keluar ruangan , meninggalkan tugas sebelum pergi . Kelas kembali menjadi ribut . Anak SMP .

Yang sungguh-sungguh mengerjakan tugas hanya 15 diantara 45 anak . Sungguh ironis . Dan diantaranya adalah Sato , Tsubaki , dan orang yang kemudian dikenalnya bernama Sanada Genji , Fuji Asato . hanya dalam perkenalan pertama , mereka menjadi teman .

Sudah pasti Sato bahagia saat itu . Mendapatkan teman baru , menjalani kehidupan baru , dan kebahagiaan yang baru . Dia harap segala hal baik yang didapatkannya hari ini dapat pula dirasakan oleh Ibu .

* * *

-disuatu lapangan tenis SMP Aoke-

" Achhoooo!"

Pria berjangggut menatap sosok didepannya dengan cemas .

" Anda tidak apa-apa , Tezuka-san ? "

Orang yang dipanggil Tezuka-san ( Ibu Sato ) hanya menggangguk .

" Tidak apa-apa , Ookawa-sensei . Hanya saja ... sepertinya saya belum terbiasa dengan cuaca Tokyo ... "

" Anda bisa mengambil obat flu di UKS , Tezuka-san ."

" Iie , kekko desu "

-kembali ke Seishun Gakuen-

* * *

Sato tidak dapat menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya kini . Ternyata teman-teman barunya adalah anggota klub tenis ! Hanya saja , klub tenis dibedakan antara putra dan putri . Kebetulan , Tsubaki adalah kapten klub tenis itu sendiri , dan menjadi yang paling muda .

Saat jam pulang berdentang , dia segera menghubungi Ibunya bahwa dia akan bergabung dengan klub Sastra Inggris dan Tenis . Dia ingin ikut dalam klub karate , mengingat dia memenangkan sabuk hitam sewaktu dia masih kelas 6 SD , dan dalam hitungan detik , niat itu diurungkannya . Tenis adalah hartanya dan Ibu .

Permata emas yang menghiasi matanya pun melirik selembaran yang dipasang di mading klub tenis .

' Besok ... pemilihan anggota reguler klub tenis SEIGAKU putra ... '

* * *

*** Bersambung ke Chapter 3 ***

* * *

Note : Sudahlah , anda sudah pasti tahu siapa Ayahnya . Tapi pertanyaannya , SIAPA IBU KUNISATO ?

Echizen Ryoma dan dia bisa hamil karena alasan sejenis penyakit , keracuna jus inui , atau kelainan ? *HakaseSadaharu tertawa saat Xxsei-chanxX menulis ini ... disertai muntah parah dari MadaMadaChe *

**Atau,**

OC yang kebetulan adik sepupu Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma mengetahui hal ini , makanya dia membantu sanak familinya secara diam-diam mengingat putra yang dikandung wanita itu anak kaptennya . Masalahnya Tezuka suka dengan Ryoma , tapi dia salah kira wanita itu Ryoma dan .. well . karena itulah Ryoma ( yang tahu kapten suka padanya , tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya ) ikut menghilang bersama sepupunya ? *TezuSezu menggaruk kepala disertai tampang '_disbelief , and in the same time , fascinated_ '. Xxsei-chanxX tersenyum ala Fuji*

Cukup membingungkan bukan . Bagi saya tidak , karena Saya yang menulis dan Saya tahu ^_^ . Ingat ! Fic ini akan lebih banyak hetero . Jadi , jangan salah sangka terlebih dahulu !

Sertai jawaban pertanyaan kalian direview ... berikan kesan kalian juga . Saya tidak mengapresiasi flame , cercaan , atau sejenisnya . Saya hanya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun karya Saya agar dapat lebih baik lagi .

Jika Anda kurang puas untuk chapter yang ini , Saya dapat memperbaikinya untuk Anda . Itu dikarenakan Saya menulisnya disaat saya sakit dan konsentrasi Saya terganggu . Jadi harap maklum ^_^ .

Tinggalkan keberadaan bahwa Anda membaca fic abal ini dengan menulis kesan Anda di kolom review ya !

Ada review , ada update .


	3. Chapter 3-Encounter with Land of Village

_Sebelumnya di Mukan no Sakura ..._

" Siapa dia ? "

" Hebat ! "

" kau lihat _serve_-nya tadi ? "

" _Serve_ macam apa itu ? "

Semua anggota klub tenis itu berhamburan , membicarakan fenomena yang terjadi di lapangan mereka . Pembicaraan mereka pun sampai ke telinga mantan-mantan anggota reguler Seigaku yang tengah berkunjung .

" Ne , Inui ! Mau dilihat gak ? " tanya seorang dengan rambut merah dan gaya kucing .

Orang yang dipanggil Inui , meletakkan buku catatan hijau tuanya dan memainkan kacamatanya . Dia menjawab , " Sudah pasti . Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan data yang bagus "

Yang lainnya _sweatdropped_ . Data macam apa yang bisa diambilnya ? Bukannya dia sudah bekerja ?

" Ah , natsukashi na~ Aku iri sama anak muda ." Kata pria dengan mata ungu .

Orang yang berdesis disampingnya justru menepisnya dengan perkataan , " Kau memang sudah tua , _momo-baka_ ... Fsshhh~ "

Keduanya berantem . Salah seorang temannya yang berambut coklat dan mata tertutup justru tersenyum sadis .

" Saa ... walaupun sudah 30an , mereka bertingkah sama seperti kita masih SMP , ne , Tezuka ? " tanya Pria berambut coklat yang bernama Fuji .

Dan , baru saja dipanggil , pria yang sedari tadi berlagak _stoic_ dan membatu seperti patung hachiko pun bergeming .

" Sampai aku mendengar kata-kata terucap dari kalian , **100 kali putar lapangan ... **"

Ah , sampai kapanpun , Pria bernama Tezuka ini selalu menjadi ketua klub mereka . _And , good enough_ , keduanya pun diam . Sepertinya Tezuka sudah memasang wajah stoic secara permanen , terutama sejak kejadian itu ...

Ya , kejadian dimana menghilangnya sesosok orang yang dicintainya . Kabar mengenai orang itu masih juga menemui titik terang . Entahkah dia masih hidup disuatu tempat , menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya ( Tezuka ) ? Ataukah dia telah tiada dan bahagia di alam sana .

Mengingat kejadian itu menimbulkan rasa sakit didadanya . Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terus meratapi kesedihannya . Ini bukanlah apa yang diinginkan oleh orang 'itu' .

Sudahlah . Lebih baik jangan terus menyebut namanya . Hanya akan terus menyakiti pelupuk hatinya .

Setibanya di lapangan A , tempat dimana murid-murid berkumpul , Eiji ( si rambut merah ) pun menyambar pintu lapangan . Mengamati siapa yang tengah bertanding . Dan ketika dia menatap sekeliling lapangan , matanya menangkap sesosok bocah yang memakai kemeja hitam berkerah panjang , dengan celana putih . Tangannya menggenggam raket putih bergrip biru merek Mizuno Prolight S90 .Dibawah raketnya , tertulis inisial ' K ' . Dan syoknya , dia memiliki keadaan fisik yang sama persis dengan mantan ketua klub-nya ketika masih kelas 1 SMP .

Eiji membeku . Tak dapat bergerak . Penglihatan tajam seperti kucing yang menjadi berkah di pertandingan , menjadi bencana di hari itu baginya . Mau gimana lagi ? Matanya telah menangkap detail yang lebih mengejutkan . Warna rambut hijau muda yang menyala-nyala , matanya coklat keemasan , _playstyle_-nya persis dengan seseorang , _muga no kyouchi_ ...

Eiji pun pingsan ditempat . Membuat kawan-kawannya syok dan berusaha untuk mengangkatnya , melupakan pemuda objek syok Eiji yang sudah menghilang entah kemana .

* * *

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan bishie-bishienya bukan milik saya . Kalau PoT punya saya , Doujinshi PoT sudah membanjiri tiap toko buku seluruh pelosok Indonesia dan mancanegara ;p

Pairing : Silahkan tebak sendiri . Dan Saya masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan Anda .

Inspiration : karya-karya besar dari Queen of TezuRyo , Gwynhafra . dan yang mendasari cerita ini adalah Ficnya yang berjudul ' Trials of Life ' . Sebuah Mpreg Fic TezuRyo yang terus membekas direlung hatiku ... Dan juga karya Eruchii ' Falling Snow ' .

Note : Jangan baca kalau tidak suka angst , Shounen-ai , Yaoi / BL , dan elemen-elemen lainnya yang akan anda temukan didalamnya , Saya tidak melarang , hanya saja saya ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah saja ^_^

* * *

_Aku tak ingin lagi meliat air mata dan raut wajah itu terpancar dari wajah Ibu ... Tak ingin lagi ..._

* * *

-Chapter 3 – Encounter with Land of Village-

* * *

" GUAAAAA!" pekik Eiji .

Eiji menatap sekitar . Eh , dimana ini ? Dia pun membalikkan badannya , dan mantan teman se-timnya telah menyambut matanya . Saat matanya melintasi Tezuka , dia teriak lagi dan otomatis , terjatuh dari kasur .

" Eiji , ada apa denganmu ? "

" Kau tidak apa-apa , senpai ? "

" Kikumaru-san ! "

Momo dan Kaido dengan tergesa-gesa mencari gelas dan air minum , Oishi mengelus punggungnya , berusaha untuk menenangkannya . Fuji duduk disampingnya dan ikut mengusap punggungnya . Taka mencoba mengangkat Eiji kembali ke kasur . Dan Tezuka tetap bertampang _stoic_ sekalipun dia perhatian dengan temannya .

Setelah meminum air yang diberi oleh Kaido , Eiji menjadi lebih tenang . Dia pun menarik nafas panjang , mencoba untuk menenangkan diri . Pelan-pelan dia melirik ke arah Tezuka . Tezuka memberikan sorot mata bertanya . Eiji pun kembali menarik nafas . Lagi .

" Begini , aku tahu kalian pasti akan tertawa padaku , tapi aku tidak bohong-nya~ Kalian harus dengarkan baik-baik ! " katanya . Nadanya sudah menunjukkan kalau dia nervous .

Momo menggarukkan kepalanya , Fuji kembali tersenyum . Tezuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya .

Fuji pun bertanya , " Apa maksudmu , Eiji ? "

Eiji menggaruk kepalanya , berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan kesenjangan yang berkecamuk dihatinya .

" Be-begini .. gah! Aku gak percaya akan melihat dan mengatakan ini ! Kalian takkan percaya apa yang akan kukatakan ! " Eiji berseru .

Mereka pun semakin penasaran . Apalagi Momo yang paling gak sabaran diantara yang lain .

" Sudahlah , Kikumaru-san ! Katakan saja ! "

Eiji menelan ludahnya . Ayolah , kau pasti bisa , Eiji !

Dia menarik nafas , lalu menjawab dengan suara yang 'terlalu' kuat dan mengangetkan , " AKU MELIHAT BOCAH YANG MIRIP TEZUKA DAN OCHIBI ! "

Hening

Jangkrik berbunyi

Suhu ruangan meningkat

Aura berbahaya mengelilingi seisi ruangan

Dan aura itu terpancar dari pria yangs tidak bosan-bosannya berdiri sambil membatu . Tezuka .

Semuanya panik . Dalam sekejap , Oishi sudah berada didepan Kikumaru , mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tezuka . Momo dan Kaido menganga tidak percaya kalau Eiji akan mengatakan hal seperti itu . Keduanya hanya mendunga-duga kalau Eiji melihat hal yang lebih mudah ditolitelir . Dan hal ' ini ' sama sekali tidak dapat ' ditolitelir '.

Dengan suara bergetar , Momo berkata , " ... Tezuka ... dan ... Echizen ... ? Ja-jangan bercanda , Kikumaru-san ! "

" ... Itu sudah tidak mungkin , Kikumaru-san ... " kata Kaido , masih dalam muka syok dan berdesis sangat pelan .

Suhu udara ruangan semakin meningkat .

" Anoo .. Kikumaru , apa kau yakin atas apa yang kau lihat ? " sekarang giliran Taka yang bertanya .

Anehnya , Inui dan Fuji yang pastinya ingin tahu hal ini , malah diam membatu . Inui terdiam karena syok atas datanya yang _'error'_ , sedangkan Fuji syok karena _' bagaimana hal ini bisa ketahuan ?'_

Sedikit catatan , Fuji pernah bertemu dengan bocah itu sebelumnya . Hari itu adalah hari ketika dia pulang memalui jalur yang berbeda ...

* * *

**Flashback**

_Menjadi fotografer adalah pekerjaan yang dijalaninya dalam waktu senggang . Sejak dulu , ia suka mengambil foto . Foto pertamanya adalah saat dia mengambil foto adik kesayangannya , Yuuta . dan foto yang paling berkesan baginya adalah foto dimana dia dan tim lamanya pertama kali memenangkan kejuaran Nasional ._

_Saking asyiknya berjalan sambil berkhayal , dia tidak sadar kalau dia berjalan melalui rute yang berbeda dari biasanya . Dia pun tersadar_

' _Dimana aku sekarang ? ...'_

_Matanya menatap sekitar . Mencari objek-objek familiar yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk jalan . Hingga dia menemukan papan nama lapangan tenis . Dan lapangan tenis itu adalah lapangan tenis yang menaruh kesan dihati seseorang di hati sahabat sekaligus rivalnya , Tezuka Kunimitsu ._

_Lapangan Tenis Haruno ._

_Iseng , dia pun melihat-lihat . Tampaknya , dalam kurun waktu 12 tahun , lapangan tenis kecil itu sudah menyerupai stadiun kecil yang lebih layak . Pastinya , dia tidak membawa raket . Dia masih menjaga sumpahnya untuk tidak menyentuh raket sampai dia bertemu dengan Echizen . Tapi , tidak ada salahnya mengecek harga untuk mengajak teman-teman mantan setimnya dulu . Tanpa mengajak seseorang , pastinya ._

_Niat melihat-lihat justru membawanya pada sesuatu yang mengejutkan ._

_Dia menjumpai salah satu court di stadiun kecil itu sudah digunakan seseorang . Sepertinya ada Ibu yang sedang melatih putranya bermain tenis . Cukup aneh , karena biasanya Ayahlah yang mengajari anak-anaknya tenis , sedangkan sang Ibu membawa makanan dan menyemangati suami dan anaknya ._

_Ada sesuatu yang familiar dalam penampilan keduanya . Matanya yang biasanya tertutup , malah terbuka , memamerkan mata biru samudranya . Dia terbelak ._

_Dihadapannya , ada wanita yang mirip dengan mantan kouhainya , Echizen Ryoma , dengan potongan rambut wanita . Dan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Tezuka di masa smp kelas 1 . Hanya saja , warna rambut dan matanya persis seperti Ibunya . Dia mengakui kalau warna rambut putranya memang lebih terang dari Ibunya yang gelap ._

_Fuji membuang niatnya untuk pingsan ditempat . Dia berusaha menahan emosi yang mengitari otaknya dan mengambil langkah seribu ._

_Dia perlu meneliti ini untuk Tezuka_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Fuji syok . Bukannya dia ingin menahan hal ini lebih lama , tapi dia ingin mencari tahu siapa Ibu-anak itu . Jika mereka adalah orang yang dicurigainya , dengan senang hati dia akan memberi kejutan indah itu kepada Tezuka .

Dan segalanya sudah terlambat . _Kerja kerasku ..._ fikir Fuji .

Tapi tidak ada salahnya menutupinya . Hanya sedikit lagi .

Baru saja dia tersadar dari lamunannya , dia menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah tak ada . Dengan cepat , dilirik arloji merek Guess yang melingkari tangan kirinya . _Apa ? Sekarang sudah jam pulang ?_

Dia pun pulang dan kembali mencari akal untuk mencari tahu identitas kedua orang misterius itu . Satu petunjuk sudah ditemukannya , terima kasih untuk Eiji .

' _Tezuka , aku harap kau bisa tahan emosimu untuk sementara . Ketika aku sudah dapat membuktikan teoriku tentang dua orang itu , kau bisa melakukan apa saja kepada mereka ... '_

* * *

Tezuka frustasi .

Sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya didepan gedung Seishun Gakuen , ingatan-ingatan masa-masa sekolahnya telah kembali memabukkannya . Terutama lapangan tenis . Tempat ini adalah salah satu gudang kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan baginya .

Dia masih dapat mengingat jelas ketika orang itu bermain tenis , dengan gayanya yang khas . Sekali lagi tuk sekian lamanya , air matanya memprotes untuk keluar dengan derasnya . Tapi dia tidak boleh egois . Sahabat-sahabatnya datang kesini untuk melihat putra-putri ( Untuk Fuji , keponakannya ) mereka dengan perasaan yang membahagiakan .

Fikiran itu menghantamnya dengan hal yang lain . Benar . Semua temannya hampir memiliki keluarga sendiri . Tapi dirinya sendiri , yang dianggap paling tua ( padahal dia bukan yang paling tua ) pasti memiliki keluarga lebih dulu daripadanya . Yang mendahului mereka adalah Momo , yang sejak kelulusan sudah meminang Tachibana Ann . Disusul oleh Kaido yang meminang teman sejurusannya di Universitas . Inui dan Yanagi masih berpacaran dan tidak berbeda dengan Oishi dan Kikumaru . Tapi mereka sudah mengangkat anak dalam kurun waktu 13 tahun . jangan lupakan Taka yang menikahi Ryuzaki Sakuno , mungkin karena karakter mereka yang sama .

Berbicara tentang karakter dan hubungan , dia pernah meminang seseorang . Hingga kini , keberadaan orang itu terus terpatri dihatinya . Namun , dihari pernikahan mereka di Quebec , Canada , dia tidak datang .

Dan diberitakan menghilang .

Perasaannya sudah kacau . Surat pengunduran diri sudah dikirimkannya . Sejak saat itu , dia tidak tidur , tidak makan , dan tidak minum apapun . Dia takut kalau orang yang dicintainya menghilang dalam hitungan detik dia berbalik . Akibatnya , dia dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit .

Tahun demi tahun berlalu . Hubungannya dengan orangtua mantan tunangannya masih terjamin . Setelah bekerja ( dia kembali bekerja setelah rehat selama 1 tahun ) , dia datang berkunjung sambil membawa sushi dari restoran sushi Taka-san atau kue yang ditawarkan Marui bunta dan Akutagawa Jirou padanya . Dan untuk ayah mantan tunangannya , tenis menjadi agenda wajib .

Kabar dari Eiji memebri tamparan keras baginya ,

'_AKU MELIHAT BOCAH YANG MIRIP TEZUKA DAN OCHIBI ! '_

'_Sungguh , Eiji , kau tak tahu bahwa perkataan darimu telah membawaku lebih jauh ke dasar keputus-asaan .'_

' beep beep beep '

Ponselnya berdering . Itu bukanlah tanda panggilan maupun e-mail masuk . Melainkan suara alarm .

Saatnya mengunjungi mantan calon mertuanya .

Tezuka tidak dapat mempercayai matanya .

Karena kunjungan serta perkataan Eiji , sebuah perasaan aneh menariknya untuk melintasi lapangan tenis haruno . Awalnya , dia takjub melihat perubahan pesat dilapangan tenis yang sudah menjadi stadiun mini itu .

Seperti Fuji ( Dia tidak tahu kalau Fuji pernah berkunjung kesini ) , Tezuak ingin bertanya tentang harga sewa satu lapangan . Dia takut dia mengajak Otoosama ( Panggilannya untuk mantan calon mertuanya ) ke sini dan harga penyewaan sudah naik .

Sayangnya , penjaganya sedang tidak ada . Jadi , dia memilih untuk melihat didalamnya dan menghampiri penjaga jika sudah bertemu .

Instingnya dalam tenis tetap tajam . Dia mendengar suara pukulan bola disalah satu court yang sedikit kecil . Mungkin karena hanya dipakai oleh pemuda berumuran 12 tahun . Tapi , pemandangan pemuda itulah yang tidak dapat dikilahnya .

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang disebutkan Eiji , sebagai miniatur Echizen dan dirinya . Dia mengakui bahwa warna mata dan rambutnya lebih terang . Tapi , persamaan dan koneksi keduanya ... Dirinya tak mampu untuk tidak berandai-andai ...

'_Siapakah pemuda ini ?'_

* * *

*** bersambung ke chapter 4 ***

* * *

**Note :** Tampaknya Anda sekalian sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan saya sebelunya . Dan beberapa dari kalian yang memilih jawaban 'beep' pasti mengubahnya menjadi ' beeeep' . Saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan kalian untuk saat ini antara benar atau tidak , tapi karena kelak kalian akan mengetahuinya .

Saya sengaja pendek . Karena batas Saya menulis fic ini sekitar 7- halaman atau 1900-2500 kata . Saya tahu Anda belum nge-feel perasaan Tezu , tapi , Saya mohon dengan sangat , simpan emosi Anda untuk chapter berikutnya , DAN Saya jamin , Anda tidak akan kecewa . Kalau Anda masih kecewa , ceritakanlah kepada Saya melalui PM . Siapa tahu Saya akan merubahkannya untuk Anda ^_^ .

Untuk chapter berikutnya , Saya sangat menantikan untuk menulisnya . Idenya sudah berputar-putar dikepala dan sudah pasti updatenya akan lebih cepat dari biasanya . Alasannya , akan ada interaksi Ayah dan anak yang masih dengan bodohnya tidak disadari oleh Tezuka . WOI TEZU , DIA ANAK LOE TAHU GAK, _BAKA _! MASIH LU NGAK NYADAR ? LU KIRA GUA MAU NULIS BERAPA CHAPTER CUMA KARENA LU , _BAKA BUCHOU_ ?* Ini adalah teriakan hati seorang author yang dilanda stress , obatnya habis dan tidak ada uang untuk membali . Obatnya itu seharga 375rb loh ! (!#!) mahal !*

Saya akan menunggu kritikan anda , yang pedas ya , dan membangun . Saran sudah pasti . Kalau mau ber_fangirl_ ria dengan karakter favorit kalian juga boleh . Atau mau _request_ karakter yang mau dimunculin ? Silahkan lemparkan ke saya ! *tangan terbuka dengan latar ombak dan batu besar, disertai penerangan sunset yang indah*


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya di Mukan no Sakura ..._

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang disebutkan Eiji , sebagai miniatur Echizen dan dirinya . Dia mengakui bahwa warna mata dan rambutnya lebih terang . Tapi , persamaan dan koneksi keduanya ... Dirinya tak mampu untuk tidak berandai-andai ...

'_Siapakah pemuda ini ?'_

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan bishie-bishienya bukan milik saya . Kalau PoT punya saya , Seluruh fujo dan fudan di dunia yang menyukai serial ini akan berterima kasih pada saya :p

Pairing : Masih menunggu analisis Anda sekalian .

Note : Jangan baca kalau tidak suka angst , Shounen-ai , Yaoi / BL , dan elemen-elemen lainnya yang akan anda temukan didalamnya , Saya tidak melarang , hanya saja saya ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah saja ^_^ Hetero fic akan lebih mendominasi fic ini , dan sisanya masih sho-ai . Saya tidak bisa menulis Yaoi yang ada lemon atau ecchi-nya , sekalipun Saya mampu membacanya dengan ekspresi ala Tezuka / Sanada sampai mataku perih ( karena membaca terlalu lama = ficnya lebih dari 1000 chapter ataupun judul ) .

_Aku tak boleh menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi ... Karena Aku takkan tahu apa yang akan menimpaku jika apa yang kuharapkan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang datang ._

-Chapter 4 – Kunimitsu meets Kunisato-

**-Kunimitsu POV- **

Keduanya masih beradu mata . Dirinya saja tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang telah menjadi objek penglihatannya itu menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik menatapnya . Coklat hazel bertemu coklat keemasan berkilau .

Entah sudah beberapa detik berlalu , keduanya masih saja bertukar tatapan . Seakan tidak ada fihak yang ingin kalah . Dan kemudian , pemuda itu membuka suara , memecah kesunyian dan situasi canggung yang muncul diantara keduanya .

" Maaf , apakah waktu Saya bermain sudah habis ? " tanyanya dengan nada yang sopan . Mungkin dia dibesarkan dengan baik oleh orangtuanya .

Tezuka tersentak . Dia melirik tas tenis yang tergeletak dibangku lapangan pemuda . Tasnya biasa saja , tidak ada keistimewaan . Hanya saja , raket yang digunakan pemuda itu sama seperti miliknya . Letak perbedaannya ada pada huruf 'K' dibawah grip raket ketika miliknya berinisialkan 'T' .

Tapi , fitur wajah , inisial 'K' , perilaku yang sopan dan terpelajar ...

" Tidak . Saya baru saja datang . "

Digelengkannya kepala . Tidak mungkin . Marga Tezuka sudah terputus tanpa penerus . Dan dia sudah memutuskan darah dengan Tezuka belasan tahun lamanya .

" Ah , baiklah . Apakah Anda ingin memakainya ? Setelah Saya berberes , Saya akan pulang . " katanya .

Tezuka merasa tidak nyaman . Sepertinya pemuda ini sendiri sangat giat berlatih . Dan buktinya ...

Fikirannya terhenti melihat pemandangan didepannya .

_Oh , Kami ..._

Dia tidak mau menilai seseorang melalui apa yang terlihat didepan matanya lagi .

Karena , dibalik sifat kelas atas dan kesopanan pemuda itu , dia memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa mengerikan . Lihatlah berapa banyaknya bola yang berhamburan dengan tragisnya diatas lantai . Bolanya banyak yang terpecah , mengeluarkan sejenis kelereng dari dalam . Sepertinya pemuda itu menjahit bola itu sendiri . Dan jahitannya lumayan rapi , tampak dari bekas jahitan yang dengan kasarnya terkoyak karena pukulan macam apa yang digunakan si pemuda . Dan lagi , kenapa malah membicarakan tentang jahitan ? Memangnya dia Ibu-ibu ?

_Grrrr ... ada-ada saja aku ini ._

Pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada Tooyama Kintaro . Atau tepatnya perpaduan antara dia , Echizen , dan Tooyama . Atau mungkin Taka .

Mengingat kembali nama itu menimbulkan rasa perih pada dirinya kembali . kenapa dia terus mengingat orang itu ? Apakah orang itu sendiri masih mengingat keberadaannya ?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi ( hanya orang 'itu' yang bisa membuat _our resident wooden block of captain_ jadi melumer ) , si pemuda menghampirinya dan bertenya dengan nada cemas ,

" Paman , jika Paman sakit , apa Paman tidak apa-apa untuk bermain ? Apa sekiranya Saya perlu pergi ke apotik sebelah untuk membeli beberapa obat ? " tanyanya polos .

Sebersit perasaan hangat muncul di hatinya , melihat kepolosan pemuda itu . Entah mengapa , dia merasa seperti melihat putra sendiri dibanding pemuda yang bahkan namanya saja tidak tahu .

Dengan cepat , dia mengesampingkan fikiran-fikiran aneh yang seakan ... berharap . Tapi , apa yang diharapkannya ?

" Saya tidak apa-apa . hanya teringat hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan . Jika Anda berkenan , Saya tidak keberatan untuk menemani Anda latihan " ajaknya . Nadanya masih penuh kharisma , kharisma yang muncul pada masa-masa berjayanya sebagai kapten ekskul tenis .

Pemuda itu mengedipkan mata , mengedipkannnya lagi , dan berkedip lagi . Seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya . Tingkah lakunya mirip seseorang ...

Secercah senyum muncul dari wajah ' agak _stoic_ 'nya .

Sekitar 2 jam , keduanya melakukan rally kecil . Pada dasarnya , permainan tenis keduanya memang fokus pada latihan , kecuali Tezuka .

' _Servisnya biasa . Playstylenya juga biasa . Menurutku , pemuda ini menutupi kemampuan aslinya didepan orang yang baru dikenalnya . Cukup waspada . Jangan bilang motto-nya sama denganku . Tapi , justru bagus . ' _fikir Tezuka selama bermain .

Setelah melihat jam , pemuda itu tersentak . Keduanya pun berhenti .

" Ah , maaf Paman . Saya sudah harus pulang . Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda . " katanya .

Tezuka hanya tersenyum kecil . Dia memang lembut dengan anak-anak .

" Tidak apa-apa . Justru Saya yang harus berterima kasih . Oh ya , sekedar ingin tahu , Saya belum memperkenalkan diri " jawabnya .

Si pemuda terdiam sejenak , seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu . Matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar setelah itu .

" Maafkan Saya , Paman . Sepertinya saya sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri . Nama Saya Tezuka Kunisato . Asal Desa Toou di dekat hokkaido "

Tezuka membeku .

Tidak mungkin . Silsilah Tezuka terhenti padanya . Dan dalam kurun waktu seperti ini , tidak mungkin Ibu dan Ayah memiliki putra lagi . Tidak lupa mengingat asal pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kunisato ini . Terlalu jauh kalau sampai ke Hokkaido .

Pantas dialek-nya sedikit berbeda .

Ah , ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu . Bocah ini memiliki margamu , baka !

" Saya sadar bahwa apa yang akan Saya tanyakan sedikit melenceng dari pembicaraan kita , tapi , apa Anda yakin bahwa Anda seorang Tezuka ? " tanyanya .

Kunisato-kun terdiam . Tampak bingung . Ekspresinya seakan menganggap kalau marga Tezuka adalah marga yang paling basi dan pasaran .

Kepalanya dimiringkan beberapa senti sambil menjawab , " ... Maaf ... ? "

Tezuka menghela nafas . Kalau dia tidak dididik ala tradisional , mungkin dia mengucapkan kata seperti ' _What the hell !?_ ' dengan _jaw_ yang _dropped_ .

Mengeluarkan suara batuk tiruan , dia menjawab , " Karena , Saya sendiri seorang Tezuka . Dan silsilah marga kami sudah putus dengan Saya sebagai penerus terakhir "

Wajah kunisato-kun menjadi muram .

" ... Anda juga .. Tezuka ? "

Sebelah alis Tezuka naik . Siapa yang seharusnya bertanya disini ?

" Aa . Sa—"

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu , apakah Anda mengenal pria yang dulu pernah bersekolah di Seishun Gakuen ? Dan sangat ahli bermain tenis ? Ibu Saya bercerita bahwa Ayah adalah petenis yang sangat hebat dan berkharisma , dia juga dihormati di sekolahnya . Selama ini Saya tidak pernah menemui Ayah , siapa tahu Anda tahu siapa . To—"

" Tu-tunggu dulu . Pelan-pelan , Tezuka-kun "

" Cukup Kunisato saja , paman . Saya tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama marga didepan Pria yang bermarga sama dengan Saya . Sedikit memusingkan "

Tezuka terdiam . Terbawa oleh nostalgia .

Kata-kata itu sama seperti apa yang telah terucap dari bibir orang yang dicintainya .

'_Cukup Ryoma saja , buchou . aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan marga terus '_

Ah , suara itu sungguh indah . Dan dia kehilangan suara itu sekian lamanya . Entah dosa macam apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai dia harus kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya ?

" ... man , paman ... PAMAAANNN ? " suara bagaikan radio semut yang berubah menjadi gajah kena paku itu pun membuyarkan lamunan Tezuka .

Ah , ternyata dia masih dalam sesi tanya jawab .

Hatinya masih berkecamuk . Dia tidak memiliki Paman dan secara turun temurun keluarganya hanya memiliki putra tunggal . Dia sendiri tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita ( a.n yang benar lu *smirk* , Tez ? )

Jadi , siapa bocah bernama Kunisato ini ?

" Anda kenal dengan Tezuka Kunimitsu ? " tanyanya serius .

Kunisato terdiam sejenak , berfikir . Dia pun menggeleng pelan .

Tezuka menghela nafas .

" Saya kenal dengan pria yang Anda sebutkan , dan namanya Tezuka Kunimitsu . Selain itu , Saya tidak yakin karena marga Tezuka secara turun temurun memiliki putra tunggal "

Wajah Sato menjadi cerah , sedikit tapi . Saya tekankan lagi . Se-di-kit .

" Be-benarkah ? Seperti apakah beliau ? "

" E ... "

" ? "

Tezuka terdiam lagi . Bagaimana dia bisa mendeskripsikan **dirinya sendiri** ?

" ... Sebenarnya , Tezuka-kun . Orang yang baru Saya sebutkan itu diri Saya sendiri ... "

Angin berhembus .

Sekarang , giliran Tezuka yang bingung . Dia harus bilang apa selanjutnya ?

Kunisato-kun masih membeku . Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya , tapi dia tampak muram .

Sontak , Tezuka menjadi cemas .

" Maaf ? Anda tidak apa-apa , Kunisato-kun ? "

" Aa ...Hanya saja , Tezuka-san , Apa Anda kenal dengan orang selain Anda ? "

Ha ?

" Tidak . Seperti yang Saya katakan tadi , keluarga kami turun temurun beranakan tunggal dan selalu putra "

Keheningan kembali pecah .

" ... Bukannya Saya menghina atau apa , tapi ... Tidak semuanya seperti apa yang terlihat ... "

Tezuka menghela nafas dalam .

" Tentu saja , Tezuka-kun . Setiap orang pasti berubah . dan lagi , Pasti Ayah Anda sudah berubah dibanding terakhir kali Anda bertemu dengannya "

Ingin sekali tezuka menampar dirinya atau membenturkan kepalanya itu ke dinding . Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya itu seperti dia telah **mengakui **bahwa Kunisato adalah putranya !

Wajah Kunisato-kun menjadi lebaih suram . Seakan kata-kata itu menghujaminya dengan ribuan pisau atau es batu .

Tezuka menjadi lebih cemas . Sebelum dia ingin membuka mulut untuk menenangkan Kunisato-kun , pemuda berambut hijau tua menyala itu mendahuluinya , dengan suara yang parau dan lirih ,

" Aku ... tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayah sejak lahir . Aku hidup berdua saja dengan Ibu "

Tangan kecilnya mengeraskan kepalannya . Mengakui hal ini menandakan bahwa dia mengakui sebetapa ...

" ... Ayah dan Ibu sudah .. bertunangan . Tapi ... karena aku ada , dan .. Ibu menyadari bahwa terdapat kemungkinan nyawanya takkan selamat hanya untuk mengantarku ke dunia ... Ibu ... melarikan diri sebelum pernikahan diadakan ... "

Air muka tezuka menjadi syok . Sepertinya kedua orang tua Kunisato-kun benar-benar lengah . Bukan _style_-nya (a.n : padahal itu kamu dan _seseorang_ ... Tez -_-" lambat banget kamu sadarnya ...) .

Secuil perasaan misterius mengeruk kesadarannya . Kesesakan . Perasaan yang dialaminya saat jatuh cinta pada orang 'itu' . Dan anehnya , dia merasakannya kembali , tanpa alasan yang konkret ...

Dia telah menyadari bahwa dia tertarik oleh sesuatu yang berasal dari kisah Kunisato-kun .

Secara tanpa sadar , Tezuka merangkul Kunisato-kun yang mulai rapuh , terpotong menjadi potongan kecil , termakan oleh rasa bersalah . Ya , rasa bersalah telah merebut kebahagiaan Ibunya .

" Syuhh ... tenangkan dirimu , Kunisato-kun ... " dalih Tezuka , berusaha untuk menenangkan Kunisato-kun yang mulai terkoyak .

" A-aku ... seandainya aku tak terlahir ... pasti ... Ibu sudah bahagia ... dengan Ayah disampingnya .. Ta-tapi *hikss* tapi *hiks* Karena aku lahir , Ibu terus menangis ... *hiks* Aku tak ingin terlahir jika Ibu terus menderita dan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa ! " pada kalimat terakhir , seluruh perasaannya , marah pada diri sendiri , rasa bersalah atas eksitensi diri , dan penyesalan , bercampur aduk . Suaranya menjadi parau , mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang semakin membuat jiwanya tergoncang dengan suara kecil .

Tezuka sudah kewalahan untuk menenangkannya . Dan dia melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukannya di masa lalu ...

' **plakkk ! "**

**-Flashback-**

' _**plakk ! "**_

_Tubuh Ryoma terhempas dengan kasar diatas lantai tatami kamar tezuka . wajahnya syok . Tidak dapat mengantisipasi apa yang telah diterimanya dari tangan kasar sang kapten ._

_Kepalanya menadah keatas , memandang buchou-nya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari menit yang telah berlalu sebelumnya ._

_Tezuka menghampirinya , lalu berjongkok . Tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan ._

_Jauh didasar hati Tezuka , jiwanya terkoyak melihat ekspresi menyakitkan yang terpampang dengan jelas diwajah Ryoma . Sepertinya dia terlalu keras padanya . _

_Bibir merah jambu Tezuka mulai terbuka , siap untuk mengutarakan kata-kata yang akan terlontar , dan Ryoma sudah tak mampu mengandai-andai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tezuka . Dia sudah tak mampu lagi ..._

" _... Apa kau sebegitu lemahnya ..._

**-End of Flashback -**

... Kunisato-kun ? "

Kunisato-kun tersentak , menghentikan isakan hebatnya .

" Maaf sudah berbicara kasar , tapi apakah kau tidak sadar ? Jika Ibumu menganggapmu tidak lebih dari penghalang kebahagiaannya , dia sudah menggugurkanmu sejak dia mendengar bahwa dia mengandung . Namun , kenyataannya , apa ? Beliau sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus . Keinginannya untuk memperlihatkanmu dunia luar yang indah adalah prioritas yang ingin dicapainya . Dan itu semua untuk apa ? Untukmu ! Dipertaruhkan nyawanya untuk presentasi kesuksesan dan kegagalannya demi mendengar suara tangis pertamamu , dan merangkulmu di lenganny yang kuat . Tapi apa ? Apa yang telah kau berikan padanya ? Semua yang kau lakukan tidak lebih dari beban . Tidak pada Ibumu , melainkan dirimu sendiri . Justru , kau harus bangkit dan hidup dengan baik agar Ibumu bangga dan tidak memiliki fikiran bahwa kau adalah bebannya ! "

Tezuka tidak pernah berbicara , apalagi teriak seperti itu didepan orang lain . Ditambah orang yang baru dikenalnya , dan bocah pula . Tidak lupa menambah bonus panjang ceramah-nya itu .

Dengan lembut , dibasuhnya air mata si pemuda berambut hijau dengan sapu tangan di kocek celana pendeknya . Kunisato-kun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi . Didirnya bisu . Bisu akan kata-kata untuk tidak mengindahkan ceramah panjang pria didepannya . Entah mengapa , apa firasat dan perasaan yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih ... tenang .

" ... sebenarnya , aku juga berfikir seperti itu ... tapi , tetap saja , fakta adalah fakta ... a-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya , tubuh mungilnya sudah berada dalam dekapan Tezuka . Dia syok . hanya ada satu orang yang memeluknya dan itu adalah Ibunya . Dan orang ini ... orang yang baru dikenalnya .

Kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak . Kalau begitu , kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya memaparkan aib keluarganya kepada orang asing ?

... orang asing .

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pria didepannya bukanlah orang asing .

" Terima kasih , Kunimitsu-ojisan "

Keduanya pun sadar bahwa mereka telah lengah . Dan yang tidak disadari oleh mereka adalah , kesamaan yang mengalir di darah keduanya yang tidak dapat dielakkan .

Telah menjadi misteri Tuhan kapan keduanya , ah , tidak , **ketiga**nya untuk dipersatukan kembali ...

***Bersambung ke Chapter 5***

Mungkin ceritanya jadi tidak masuk akal , ya ? Saya tidak mood menulis akhir-akhir ini karena diterpa badai devil bat dan oujo White Knight . Ohoo~ bukan berarti Saya akan _put this story into hiatus_ :D Saya tetap melanjutkan , hanya saja **diperlambat sedikit** . Dan Saya usahakan dalam sebulan sudah ada 3 chapter . Dan desember ( cerita diakhiri dengan _happy christmas_ diantara kedua tokoh ! ), cerita sudah selesai .

Ya , benar . Cerita pendek tapi bersambung ini berakhir pada chapter ke 10 . Termasuk 1 sequel didalam , dan 1 sequel yang dibuat terpisah . Dan , Saya akan menunggu jawaban Anda sekalian pada sesi pertanyaan sebelumnya .

Ada requets chara yang ingin ditampilkan ? PM saja . Kritik dan saran diketik dengan alay-rapi di kolom review saja . Kalau mau flame , ya , Saya tidak mengapresiasi flame dan Saya juga sudah memperingatkan Anda yang ingin mengeflame Saya sebelum membaca . Jadi , tolong jangan salahkan Saya jika yang menjawab adalah asisten Saya yang supergalak dan tidak proper _language_-nya .

Mohon review , biar Saya tahu kalau ada juga yang mau baca fic tak benar ini . Kalau sepi , akan Saya hapus juga fic ini ^_^ Saya tidak ingin menyampah di dengan cerita tak berkualitas begini .

Saya menyadari terdapatnya berbagai kesalahan dalam berbahasa , bertutur kata , dan segi lainnya . Maklumilah , Saya lebih menguasai bahasa Polandia dibanding bahasa Indonesia karena Saya sudah terbiasa . Jadi , _please_ , maklumilah Saya .


End file.
